1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording medium management system, a recording medium management apparatus, a recording medium destruction and discarding apparatus and a recording medium destruction and discarding method, which are suitably applied in managing the recording medium such as a document.
2. Related Art
Generally, confidential documents, such as documents intended for use only in a section or a company, are frequently handled in corporate offices and public institutions, such as a city office. Originals of such confidential documents are stored under strict control to prevent confidential information from being leaked. Further, confidential documents rendered unnecessary are destroyed by using a shredder or the like.
A storage times are designated for most of accounting documents, such as debit notes, receipts, and statements of account. Thus, in a case where confidential documents are destroyed by being shredded, it is necessary for a person in charge to check in advance according to an original ledger whether the confidential document to be destroyed can really be destroyed.
However, in the case of destroying a large amount of confidential documents, it is very troublesome and time-consuming to perform document destruction by checking the storage times of the confidential documents one by one. Additionally, there is a fear that a confidential document having a remaining storage time may be destroyed by mistake due to human error.
Thus, in JP-A-2002-368966, there was described a scanner apparatus with a shredder function comprising image reading means for reading the papers, image storage means for storing the read image data, image data retention means for retaining the stored image data, and cutting means for cutting the papers after retaining the papers as image data. With this scanner apparatus, even if a confidential document with a storage period left is destroyed and discarded by mistake, an image of the confidential document can be retained as electronic data.